The Doctor's Travels in the Universe: Scooby-Doo
by TARDIS1039
Summary: The Doctor gets a distress signal from a brand new planet, so he decides to take Scooby and Shaggy along, but the food loving duo will have the surprise of their lives as two aliens (and their former crushes) ask them for help, So while The Doctor stops the Cybermen conquering the planet, Shaggy and Scooby must ignite old flames, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**After many thoughts and heaving thinking, I've decided to start The Doctor's Travels in the Universe series. The original first episode was going to be Doctor Who/Ice Age but I've decided to start the series off with Doctor Who/Scooby Doo. I know this will take place after Civil War but I'll make sure that there will be no spoilers I'm sure of it! So let's start Episode 1. I don't own Scooby Doo or Doctor Who. Enjoy!**

"Oi, steady, old girl, we'll be there in a minute!" The Doctor said to his ship, the TARDIS.

The Doctor has being travelling a lot of the universe lately, saving civilizations and running so much but those were on alien planets. Earth was a planet The Doctor hardly visited lately but he was about to visit his favourite planet. There was a reason; The Doctor invited his old friends Shaggy and Scooby-Doo to travel to a different alien planet. The reason why The Doctor is taking them to an alien planet and not the moon or the future is because he recently received a distress signal from them.

The TARDIS was materialising outside the Malt Shop so that other people can leave and not be trapped by a big blue box.

The Doctor's ears rang with that familiar groan and thud. The Doctor then ran out of the TARDIS, grabbing his long coat in the process.

The Doctor exited his ship and put on his long coat and entered the Malt Shop, which was retro and felt like The Doctor accidentally travelled to the 80's.

The Doctor then looked at one of the booths and immediately saw Shaggy and Scooby.

"Is this the right spot?" The Doctor asked.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at The Doctor.

"Like, hello Doctor!" Shaggy said.

"Rello, Roctor!" Scooby repeated.

The Doctor sat in the booth.

"So, like, how have you been?" Shaggy asked.

"Brilliant, still the same man, obviously" The Doctor stated.

"Rame ran?" Scooby questioned.

"Oh, yeah, Time Lords have this ability to change their faces, not going into any detail…" The Doctor explained.

"So, like, what's up with this trip that you were talking about, Doctor?" Shaggy said.

"Yes, sorry, anyway we are going to a different planet" The Doctor said.

"Zoinks! An alien planet?" Shaggy asked.

"Don't worry, Shaggy, the aliens are totally friendly, trust me" The Doctor replied.

"Rany rother retails?" Scooby asked.

"Yes, its two species living together in harmony, isn't that brilliant?" The Doctor answered.

Shaggy and Scooby didn't reply.

"Well, anyway, I think we should head off, don't want to be late" The Doctor said.

"Rate?" Scooby asked. 'Rate ror rhat?"

"Yeah, like, what are you not telling us?" Shaggy wondered.

"Guys, just trust me, I'll tell you when we get there" The Doctor said.

"Good enough for me, right Scoob?" Shaggy said.

"Reah" Scooby agreed.

"Alright then, _Allons-y!"_ The Doctor exclaimed.

The trio headed towards the TARDIS, but The Doctor stopped Shaggy and Scooby at the door.

"You know, beyond those doors, danger waits" The Doctor stated.

Shaggy and Scooby gulped.

"Like, we'll take that chance…" Shaggy whimpered.

"Reah" Scooby whimpered.

"Right then, come in" The Doctor said.

The trio entered the TARDIS and it dematerialized to its next destination.

Meanwhile 10 light years away on the planet Sosnypso, the government of that planet was in panic. Enemies were approaching: The Cybermen, cold emotionless robots out to delete and upgrade anyone who isn't a Cybermen and old foes of The Doctor. The Minister of Sosnypso barged in, with his cane stuck between his left arm.

"What is going on here?" The Minister barked.

"Sir, it's The Cybermen, they're close" One of the staff said.

"Damn those robots" The Minister grumbled.

"Also there's a blue object heading to our borders, it registers Gallifreyan" One of the staff pointed out.

"Gallifreyan? A Time Lord? Here?" The Minister wondered.

The Minister then thought for a moment.

"Right, when that ships lands, bring its passengers and take them to me, NOW!" The Minister barked to his men.

"Yes sir!" The men replied.

Meanwhile back in the TARDIS, The Doctor has finally parked near the surface of the planet.

"Right, we're almost there, just need to show you guys something" The Doctor said.

"Like, what?" Shaggy asked.

"This"

The Doctor swung the doors open, revealing a light blue planet.

"Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, I want to introduce you to the planet Sosnypso" The Doctor said.

"Row rong are re rom Rearth?" Scooby asked.

"Well, 10 light years away" The Doctor answered.

Scooby and Shaggy had confused looks.

"It'll take 10 years to get here without hyperspeed" The Doctor explained.

"Oh" Shaggy and Scooby said in unison.

"Fun fact: did you know that Sosnypso is one of three only planets that have futuristic technology?" The Doctor randomly explained as he was fiddling with the console.

The Doctor then clicked his fingers and the doors swung close.

"Right, now for the landing process" The Doctor grunted.

The TARDIS shaked a little bit but it caused Shaggy and Scooby to retreat to balance on something.

"Like, can this ride go smoother?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah, rit's a rumpy ride!" Scooby said.

"Hang on!" The Doctor shouted as he was flipping a lever with his foot.

The TARDIS stopped shaking and all was heard was a thud.

"Is everyone okay?" The Doctor wondered.

"Rine" Scooby said, dizzily.

"Brilliant" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Like, can we see this futuristic technology you were talking about?" Shaggy questioned.

The Doctor didn't answer the question, he clicked his fingers again and the doors swung open.

The trio exited the TARDIS and onto a different terrain, but before the trio could do anything, guards came and point ray guns at them.

"Rikes!" Scooby cried as he jumped onto Shaggy.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy cried.

"Okay, wasn't expecting this" The Doctor said to himself.

"Like, what do we do, Doctor?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, smile and put your hands up" The Doctor said as he did that.

Scooby and Shaggy did the same thing but when Scooby put up his hands up, he accidentally dropped Shaggy.

 **Cliffhanger! What will happen to the trio? Why did The Doctor bring them to this planet? What will happen next?**

 **In the coming weeks I will be updating the Civil War series, this story, Regular Adventure, Scooby Doo and the Blue Jay and The Time Lord of Hogwarts.**

 **Also look out for two Assassin's Creed crossovers**

 **Remember to vote on my profile on what The Doctor should ride in 'Time Riders'!**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, yeah I know, I started this story last time, but I'm just so confident into writing it. But don't worry, my next update will be a different story, I'll make sure of it. Anyways on to Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

It was happening so fast. The Doctor felt ushered and hurried as he, Scooby and Shaggy were surrounded by lots of alien guards. They looked similar to the little green men from Mars, but they were blue, taller and looked like they were made from water.

The trio were lead to a building, the tallest one of them all.

"Oh, marvellous, what's that building do?" The Doctor asked one of the guards.

"Shut it" The guards stated.

The Doctor frowned. He turned to Shaggy and Scooby who were, as expected, frightened.

"Like, friendly, huh?" Shaggy wondered.

"Hmm, normally they would be, must've done something bad…" The Doctor said.

"Ran't rou rop rall ris?" Scooby asked.

"I'm The Doctor, not a Minster" The Doctor stated.

"Like, that's great!" Shaggy said sarcastically.

The guards ushered the trio inside the building. Inside there were many aliens, ones like the guards and ones that a reptile-like skin, a body like a cat or a dog and the head of a falcon or an eagle. One alien was standing on a podium all by himself.

"Ah, here you are, Time Lords!" The alien said.

"Actually, I'm the Time Lord, these two are humans" The Doctor said, pointing to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Very well, Time Lord, what brings you to Sosnyspo?" The Alien asked.

"Well, just passing by" The Doctor replied.

"Then, assuming by the blue box and the non-Time Lord outfit, you must be The Doctor" The Alien said.

"And you must be The Minister of Sosnyspo" The Doctor said.

"That is correct" The Minster said.

"So, you aliens are futuristic, and what do you do? You send two aliens down to Earth and investigate some weird satellite dishes? My question is why?" The Doctor questioned.

The aliens muttered and chattered amongst themselves.

"How do you know about our operation, Doctor?" The Minster pondered.

"One, because, it's face it, I'm clever and two, these two were there" The Doctor explained, pointing to Scooby and Shaggy.

"Like, we were?" Shaggy asked, confused.

"Re rere?" Scooby repeated.

"The SALF dishes, does that ring a bell?" The Doctor asked, trying to jog the duo's memory.

"Parts" Shaggy answered.

"Well that's something" The Doctor mumbled.

The Doctor continued to ramble on.

"And if I'm clever and I mean very clever, two of the aliens are in this very room" The Doctor said while looking around the room.

The aliens muttered again.

"Like, who, Doctor?" Shaggy wondered.

The Doctor ignored Shaggy.

"Because something just occurred to me, two aliens on my right, say, third row in the middle are wearing Earth gear" The Doctor said.

"What Earth gear?" The Minster questioned.

"Peace signs" The Doctor stated.

Everyone looked at where The Doctor was talking about, but they were gone. The Doctor looked at Scooby and Shaggy but they were also gone.

"Every single time…" The Doctor mumbled.

Scooby and Shaggy were still in the building. Scooby saw two aliens leave the meeting and followed them when The Doctor wasn't looking.

And the aliens didn't know that they were being followed.

"Like, where do you think they're going?" Shaggy asked.

"Ro ridea, Raggy!" Scooby replied.

The aliens turned. Scooby and Shaggy hid behind the corner. The Aliens knew something was up and quickly bolted.

"Like, after them, Scoob!" Shaggy commanded.

"Rokay!" Scooby agreed.

Scooby and Shaggy ran after them.

The aliens lead them away from the meeting room, but when they bolted to the nearest corner, The Doctor stood in their way.

"Oi, hey, where do you think you're going?" The Doctor wondered.

The aliens stopped with a skid, followed by an exhausted Scooby and Shaggy.

"What do you think you doing, running away like that?" The Doctor questioned.

"Like, following them" Shaggy panted.

"Reah" Scooby panted.

"I was talking to the aliens" The Doctor said.

Scooby and Shaggy did an exhausted laugh.

"How did you know about the SALF dishes, Doctor?" One of the aliens interrupted.

"Well, I just know things" The Doctor lied.

"Like how you knew how to stop the Time War?" The other alien said.

The Doctor eyes shot up.

"I had to stop it" The Doctor stated.

"By blowing up the planet? That's cold for a Time Lord" The alien said.

The Doctor had a 'they-left-me-no-choice' look on his face.

"Zoinks, like, you blew up Gallifrey, Doctor?" Shaggy asked.

"I was a different man back then!" The Doctor snapped.

The Doctor then began examining the necklaces the aliens had with his sonic screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" One of the aliens asked.

"Figuring out why you have Earth material on your neck" The Doctor said while scanning the necklaces with his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor put the sonic screwdriver on his ear. The sonic screwdriver was buzzing with a high pitch frequency.

"Oh, now that's interesting!" The Doctor stated.

"Rhat ris, Roctor?" Scooby wondered.

"These aren't necklaces, well, they are but they are cloaking devices!" The Doctor replied.

"What?" Shaggy pondered, confused.

"Shaggy, this is important, on the SALF investigation; were there any aliens you met?" The Doctor asked.

"Besides the fake ones…" Shaggy said.

"Yes!" The Doctor said.

"Uh, yes, no, maybe, ummm" Shaggy mumbled.

"Maybe this will jog your memory" The Doctor said.

The Doctor waved his Sonic Screwdriver at the aliens and the necklaces suddenly flashed with blinding white light.

"Rhat's roing ron?" Scooby wondered.

"They turning into their human forms" The Doctor replied.

The aliens beginning switching forms like a flicker of a light switch, one of them was turning into a female hippie and the other was turning into a Golden Retriever with a red bandana.

"Like, I know those people" Shaggy stated.

"Reah, re roo" Scooby said.

"Who are they?" The Doctor asked.

"Like, Crystal and Amber" Shaggy replied.

"Now, isn't that wizard?" The Doctor mumbled.

 **Oh, something just happened here, you probably didn't expect that, didn't it? Or maybe you did as it was on my profile…**

 **Anyway I will be updating in the coming weeks: The Civil War series, Regular Adventure, Scooby-Doo and the Blue-Jay, The Time Lord of Hogwarts and Regular Wizards!**

 **Coming up is some Assassin's Creed crossovers, so do look out for that…**

 **Remember to vote on my profile for which dragon The Doctor should ride in "Time Riders"**

 **I'm TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to another chapter of this story, it's been a while, hasn't it? Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Shaggy and Scooby stood there, shocked; The Doctor had revealed the aliens that they chased earlier as Crystal and Amber. They couldn't believe it, after all these years.

"C-C-Crystal?" Shaggy stuttered, lost for words.

"R-R-Ramber?" Scooby spluttered, also lost for words.

"Shaggy? Scooby? Oh my god, it's been so long…" Crystal said.

Crystal ran to Shaggy and gave him a hug, Shaggy was surprised by the hug but accepted it while Amber licked Scooby which made him giggle.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but I need to know why the Cybermen are attacking…" The Doctor interrupted.

"Maybe we should split up and cover more ground…" Amber suggested.

"Like, even when we're not solving a mystery, we still have to split up!" Shaggy said to Scooby.

"Reah, robably rife rait roo!" Scooby said.

"Right, team, no that's terrible, gang, comrades. Anyway Scooby and Amber, investigate around this area, Shaggy and Crystal, check around the town, village, whatever it's called…" The Doctor ordered.

"What about you, Doctor?" Crystal asked.

"I need to have a chat with The Minister" The Doctor replied. "Meet back at the TARDIS in 10 minutes!"

The Doctor, Shaggy and Crystal walked into different directions while Scooby and Amber remained where they were.

"Ro rhere ro re ro?" Scooby wondered.

"I know a place, let's go" Amber answered.

"Rokay" Scooby said.

Scooby followed Amber to a room, it looked like a bedroom, and it had a bed, drawers and an armchair by the wall.

"Rhy are re rin rere?" Scooby asked.

"I have some files on the Cybermen around here somewhere…" Amber replied, digging her head under the bed.

"Ris is rour room?" Scooby pondered.

"Yes it is and Crystal's too" Amber stated.

Amber eventually emerged from the bed, grasping a file in her mouth.

"Here we go…" Amber said, her voice muffled by the file.

Amber dropped the file and using her paw, began flicking the pages. Scooby joined in at looking through the pages. Scooby then looked at Amber for a minute, even though it has been years, Scooby was still had feelings for her.

"Rid rou remember re, rafter rou reft?" Scooby asked, randomly.

"What do you mean?" Amber wondered.

"Rid rou remember re, rafter rou reft?" Scooby repeated.

"Of course, Scooby, I said I wouldn't forget you" Amber replied.

"Rou ridn't risit…" Scooby said.

"Sorry, after we came back home, The Minister wouldn't let us come back to Earth, we wanted to visit, honest" Amber said.

"I rnow" Scooby said, lowering his head.

"Look, Scooby, this relationship of ours couldn't have worked… I mean would like go out with someone like me?" Amber pondered.

"Reah" Scooby stated, nodding his head up and down.

"Even when I'm like this…" Amber continued, lifting up her bandana and reverting back to her alien form.

Scooby only responded by nodding up and down again.

Amber changed into her Earth form again, walked up to Scooby and licking him in the cheek, causing Scooby to giggle.

"You mean it, Scooby?" Amber asked.

"Ruh uh" Scooby responded, nodding again.

Meanwhile The Minister was in his main office observing the Cyber-ship from a monitor when The Doctor barged in, his long coat swaying in the slight breeze the door made.

"You should really knock, Doctor" The Minister stated.

"Where did the Cybermen come from? Any tear in the fabric of reality? Anything at all?" The Doctor questioned.

"Not that we know of, just came to our orbit out of nowhere…" The Minister explained.

"But since when my Cybermen had a ship?" The Doctor pondered.

" _Your_ Cybermen?" The Minister asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not _my_ Cybermen, the Cybermen from a parallel universe, Pete's World, I call it, unless we're talking about the Mondasians" The Doctor replied.

"Indeed" The Minister said.

The Doctor started to leave the office.

"And where are you going?" The Minister asked.

"Well, someone has to stop the Cybermen" The Doctor said.

"You better hurry then, 10 minutes and my personal guard go in the ship" The Minister said.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly to face The Minister and began to walk back towards him.

"You can't send in your army, they will be massacred" The Doctor stated.

"Then what SHOULD I do, Doctor? Let all of Sosnypso die?" The Minister barked to The Doctor.

"No, just let me handle it, don't send in your army…" The Doctor answered, standing to the side of The Minister.

The Doctor then rushed out of the office and slammed the door behind him. The Minister kept watching the Cyber ship get closer to orbit.

Meanwhile Shaggy and Crystal walked among the village, investigating while also catching up with each other.

"So you guys were involved in a war?" Crystal wondered.

"Like, yeah and we had some Avengers on our side and, not to mention, a huge transforming robot!" Shaggy replied, while examining a rock.

"Transforming robots? Like, from Cyberton?" Crystal questioned.

"Like, yeah he is!" Shaggy answered, placing the rock down.

"So, they went to Earth, huh? Interesting…" Crystal said.

"You, like, enemies with Optimus and the Autobots?" Shaggy asked.

"What? No, we're allies with the Cybertronians!" Crystal replied.

"Like, I never knew that…" Shaggy said.

"Now you know" Crystal stated.

Crystal and Shaggy stumbled upon The Minister's apartment. According to Crystal, all of his government agents live in the office while The Minister has his own luxury apartment. They wouldn't have got in if Crystal didn't snatch the spare keys from his office ages ago. The apartment was covered in portraits of The Minister and had some familiar Earth luxury: hot tubs, a water bed and a bar with drinks Shaggy never heard of. Crystal ignored all the luxury and went straight to the computer that was placed on the bar. When Shaggy looked at the screen, Crystal was looking at The Minister's emails.

"Like, should you be looking at The Minister's private emails?" Shaggy questioned.

"No, but I have a theory…" Crystal replied.

"What theory?" Shaggy asked.

"I think The Minister is working with the Cybermen…" Crystal turned to Shaggy.

"Like, what are Cybermen?" Shaggy wondered.

"Cybermen are mechanical beings aimed at one purpose: to upgrade" Crystal explained.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"I know, but that's only a theory anyway…" Crystal said.

Crystal turned back to the computer screen and continued to look for evidence for her theory. Shaggy just stood there, looking around the room. Crystal noticed what Shaggy was doing and sighed.

"Look, I know what you're going to ask: Why didn't we come and visit? But we couldn't Shaggy, The Minister shut down all missions or investigations to Earth after we revealed ourselves to you that day, we really want to visit, but The Minister wouldn't allow it…" Crystal said.

"Like, you took the question right out of my mouth, Crystal" Shaggy stated, doing his goofy laugh at the end.

Crystal couldn't help but do a little laugh but then she heard the computer beeping, she turned to see a message reading

 _It's time. Upgrading will commence. Activate the machine._

"Ha, I knew it; The Doctor will want to see this!" An ecstatic Crystal said.

Crystal ran out of the apartment, putting the computer in her arm, but the door opened to reveal The Minister, along with Cybermen surrounding Shaggy and Crystal.

"Zoinks, it's the Cybermen!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"That's a bit obvious, Shaggy…" Crystal stated.

The Cybermen pointed their arm blasters towards the two.

"Seize them" The Minister commanded.

 **Cliffhanger… You just have to wait till next time. 2 or 3 chapters to go!**

 **Anyway I shall be updating This, Civil War, The Time Lord and The Wattersons 2: Invasion of Elmore and Regular Time Lords 2: Allons-y, Transform and Roll Out!**

 **And coming soon will be Blackout, a pseudo-sequel to Trouble of the Dimensions and Scooby-Doo and the Ghostbusters!**

 **I'm TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, last time Shaggy and Crystal were captured by the Cybermen who are revealed to be working with The Minister. So yeah, let's see what happens next…. Enjoy!**

The Doctor wandered in the corridor of the Sosnyspo Parliament building looking for Scooby and Amber, his long coat getting caught in the breeze.

"Honestly, I hope they've found something…" The Doctor pondered to himself.

The Doctor suddenly found where Scooby and Amber were but when he opened the door, he saw Scooby and Amber leaning in for a kiss. Everyone just stared at each other, awkwardly.

"Well, this is awkward…" The Doctor said, still holding on to the door handle.

Scooby and Amber pulled away and blushed with embarrassment.

"Rorry" Scooby said, still blushing.

"Doesn't matter, did you find anything?" The Doctor asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing that we knew about already, you?" Amber replied.

"Nothing" The Doctor said.

"Let's go see what Shaggy and Crystal came up with" Amber said.

"Rhere are rhey ranyway?" Scooby wondered.

Amber thought for a minute, then realised where they could be.

"The Minister's apartment, Crystal developed a theory that The Minister was secretly working with the Cybermen, so if they were investigating, that's where they'll be!" Amber answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Allons-y!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Amber headed out the door first, with Scooby and The Doctor following suit.

"So, you and Amber…" The Doctor whispered to Scooby so that Amber wouldn't overhear.

"Rhat? Rhat… ras rothing…." Scooby blurted, quietly, his whole face turning red.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

In a matter of minutes, the TARDIS materialized in the Minster's apartment. The Doctor exited the TARDIS first, followed by Scooby and Amber, who shut the door behind her.

"Certainly is luxury" The Doctor stated, scanning the apartment with the sonic screwdriver.

"I don't understand, they should be there…" Amber said, looking around.

"They were here… I'm picking up a frequency" The Doctor said, looking at the Sonic's readings.

"You think they were taken?" Amber wondered.

"Hmm… maybe" The Doctor replied.

"Rut rhere?" Scooby asked.

The Doctor waves his sonic screwdriver around the room until its humming gets louder when The Doctor points it towards the window.

"I think Shaggy and Crystal are on board the Cyber-ship…" The Doctor said.

"Roh ro! Raggy!" Scooby panicked.

"Wait, how did you figure that out?" Amber questioned.

"The sonic screwdriver can detect them" The Doctor answered.

"Sonic screwdriver? I bet you have a laser spanner as well…" Amber stated.

"Well I did, but it was stolen…" The Doctor said.

"Rome ron, ret's rescue Raggy!" Scooby said, heading to the TARDIS.

"Alright then, let's go to the Cyber-ship!" The Doctor exclaimed, running into the TARDIS before Scooby could get to the door.

Meanwhile in the Cyber-ship, The Minister is looking at the outer skirts of outer space with the Cybermen surrounding him with Shaggy and Crystal handcuffed. The Minister put a cigar in his mouth.

"Isn't outer space a great wonder? You know, you humans could only travel to the Moon however my species could travel to and from planets when I was born!" The Minister remarked.

"What do you want with us!?" Crystal questioned.

"Oh, it would be simple with you were all I wanted… No you were at the wrong place at the wrong time" The Minister answered.

"So like, what are you going to do with us?" Shaggy wondered.

"You will be upgraded!" The Cyber Leader replied.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy whimpered.

"Scans indicate you are scared, we can upgrade you and remove your fear" The Cyber Leader stated.

"Oh boy" Shaggy stated.

"Put them in the cell, The Doctor will be here soon!" The Cyber Leader ordered.

"You won't get away with this, Minister!" Crystal barked, as a couple of Cybermen dragged her and Shaggy to a cell.

The Minister scowled and turned back to look outside.

The TARDIS materialised in an empty corridor of the ship, The Doctor opened the door and looked around. Once the coast was clear, he exited the TARDIS followed by Amber. Scooby popped his head out then immediately went back in the TARDIS in terror.

"Come on, Scooby, there's nothing to be afraid of, well, almost nothing…" The Doctor said.

"Ro ray! Ro!" Scooby barked, popping his paw out of the door and shaking it up and down.

"Hmm… I wonder if I have that box of Scooby Snacks somewhere." The Doctor wondered, loud enough for Scooby to hear.

Scooby didn't respond.

"I said, I wonder if I have that box of SCOOBY SNACKS somewhere!" The Doctor repeated, shouting Scooby Snax louder.

Scooby still didn't respond.

"I might have an idea" Amber suggested.

"Sure, go ahead" The Doctor said.

Amber walked up to the TARDIS doors and popped her head around the doors

"Are you sure you don't want any Scooby Snacks, Scooby?" Amber wondered.

Scooby popped his head around the doors.

"Ruh huh, ro ray!" Scooby refused.

"Would you come out if I gave you this…?" Amber said.

Before Scooby could respond, Amber kissed him on the lips. Scooby stared with wide-eyes, turning a shade of red, and then started to kiss her back. The Doctor stared surprisingly at Scooby's reaction. After Scooby and Amber broke from their kiss, Scooby raced out of the TARDIS and stood by Amber confidently.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cried.

"Alright then, come on then lovebirds, let's go find Shaggy and Crystal" The Doctor said.

The Doctor, Scooby and Amber headed off into the depths of the ship. Amber walked in front of Scooby and The Doctor.

"So that was nothing, eh?" The Doctor whispered, referring to the kiss between Amber and Scooby.

Scooby started to blush again.

"Rhut rup, Roctor" Scooby stated.

The Cybermen threw Shaggy and Crystal into a cell. It was quite a small cell; it was dark and had one bench and shackles at the back. Crystal tried to attack the Cybermen but they smacked the cell door in her face.

"You will remain here until we take you to the upgrading chamber" A Cyberman said.

After being hit in the face by a door, Crystal started kicking the door but it didn't budge nor even dent. Shaggy decided to sit on the bench.

"Like, it's no use, Crystal, we're stuck in here!" Shaggy said.

Crystal eventually gave up and sat next to Shaggy on the bench.

"Well we just have to wait for The Doctor, Scooby and Amber to rescue us" Crystal said.

Crystal looked towards Shaggy, who was looking at the wall sadly.

"What's wrong, Shaggy?" Crystal asked.

"It's just that, after all this, after we stop these Cyber dudes and The Doctor takes us back home, Scoob and I will never see you and Amber again" Shaggy replied.

Crystal also looked at the wall then she pulled out her medallion and examined it.

"Shaggy, there's something I need to tell you" Crystal said.

"You got a boyfriend?" Shaggy questioned, sadly.

"Oh no, nothing like that!" Crystal replied, quickly.

"Then, like, what?" Shaggy wondered.

"Well, you know my medallion; the one that changes me into my alien form…" Crystal answered.

"Uh huh" Shaggy stated, looking at Crystal.

"Well, when we first got it before we went on our mission, we were told to be careful with it…" Crystal continued.

"How come?" Shaggy pondered.

"It could break; these medallions aren't made of strong metal. But if the medallion broke while we were undercover, well, our undercover form would become permanent" Crystal said.

"So if you broke your medallion, you'd, like stay human forever?" Shaggy questioned.

Crystal didn't say anything, she only nodded.

"So what are you saying?" Shaggy wondered.

"Thing is, Shaggy, I want to come back with you" Crystal replied.

"Really!? For real?" Shaggy asked, sounding more happy and excited.

"You bet!" Crystal said.

Shaggy and Crystal embraced happily. Suddenly a whirring noise started to hum near the door. Shaggy and Crystal stopped embracing to hear the noise. When they turned around, they saw The Doctor in the little window. Then suddenly the door swung open to reveal The Doctor, Scooby and Amber.

"Doctor!" Crystal stated.

"Who else?" The Doctor said, with a smile.

"Raggy!" Scooby cried, jumping onto Shaggy and licking him.

"It's good to see you too, Scoob!" Shaggy said, in between Scooby's licks.

"How did you find us?" Crystal wondered.

"We kind of figured you would be in here" Amber replied.

"We were right, Amber, The Minister is working with the Cybermen!" Crystal said.

"Wait till the Government sees this!" Amber said.

"So, like, how do we stop The Minister and the Cybermen, Doctor?" Shaggy wondered.

"Well, first things first, let's have a little chat with your Minister" The Doctor replied.

 **That's the end of the chapter! Next will be the finale! Better tune in to see what happens next!**

 **Anyway, I'll be updating: Civil War, The Fandom Race, On the Run and maybe one of my old fanfics, I don't which one but you'll see soon enough.**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome back to the story! After my hiatus, I'm officially back and ready for more stories! Last time Scooby, Amber and The Doctor went to the Cyber-ship to rescue Shaggy and Crystal, who were captured by The Minister who is working with the Cybermen, Scooby and Amber shared a kiss (:O)and Crystal reveals that when their medallion breaks when in human form, they'll permanently be human and The Doctor and his companions are about to go to their final confrontation with The Minister and the Cybermen. Enjoy the final chapter!**

The Minister looked upon the planet Sosnyspo, both of his hands resting on his cane. The Cyber Leader walks up to him, this Cyberman was different from the others, it had a black head plates and the brain could easily be seen through a transparent panel.

"Are we ready for conversion?" The Minister questioned.

" **A billion Cyber units are reading for upgrading"** The Cyber Leader answered.

"Any whereabouts on The Doctor?" The Minister wondered.

" **Negative but scans indicate he's still on the ship"** The Cyber Leader said.

"Find him and bring him to me before he gets in the way of our plan… NOW!" The Minister barked.

The Cyber Leader said nothing. He stood there for a second then headed out of the Control Centre. The Minister looked back towards the Cyber Leader then turned back to the planet.

Meanwhile The Doctor, Scooby, Shaggy, Crystal and Amber were sneaking amongst the corridors of the Cyber-ship.

"So, like, Doctor, where are we going?" Shaggy asked, concerned.

"Hopefully the Control Centre, I bet The Minister will be there" The Doctor replied, looking around every corner to see if there were any Cybermen coming toward them.

Everyone reached another corridor that directs them to the right. The Doctor looked around, Shaggy kept walking for a while until The Doctor grabbed him and pulled him towards the wall silently and gestured for him to be quiet. A bunch of Cybermen was walking past the other side of the corridor. The Doctor looked down at the corridor to see if the Cybermen were still there. He lets go of Shaggy.

"The coast is clear" The Doctor said.

The Doctor, after walking a few more metres, came across a pedestal, with a holographic screen. It was showing some sort of map.

"Aw, brilliant, just what I need!" The Doctor exclaimed, whipping out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the pedestal.

"What is it?" Crystal questioned.

"It's a schematic of the whole ship… and if I just set the hologram…" The Doctor said, his sonic screwdriver buzzing over the hologram. The hologram soon highlighted particular areas in blue.

"Ha, got it!" The Doctor beamed, with glee.

"Rhat rid rou ro?" Scooby asked.

"Well, I highlighted all the available lifts that'll take us to the Control Centre; we have to hurry though…" The Doctor explained.

Before The Doctor could say anymore, sudden metal footsteps echoed across the corridor. Everyone turned.

"Zoinks! It's the Cybermen!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Before the Cybermen track my sonic tech to this pedestal…" The Doctor continued.

"Okay, so what's our plan?" Amber wondered.

"Well… RUN!" The Doctor ordered.

"Like, don't need to tell us twice, right Scoob?" Shaggy said.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

Scooby and Shaggy sped off. The Doctor, Crystal and Amber trailed behind them. After a minute Shaggy and Scooby came rushing back to everyone, screaming their heads off.

"Shaggy, what's wrong?" Crystal asked.

"Like, C-C-C-Cybermen coming towards that way!" Shaggy whimpered, pointing in the direction where they ran.

"The Cybermen are trying to corner us!" Amber said.

The Cybermen kept on marching towards them. The Doctor looked around for an escape route but failed miserably. As The Doctor, Scooby, Shaggy, Crystal and Amber were being corned by the Cybermen, the Cybermen suddenly stopped and the Cyber-Leader marched towards them.

"Oh, like, we're goners!" Shaggy exclaimed, jumping onto Scooby.

" **You will be taken to the Control Centre"** The Cyber-Leader stated.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor questioned.

" **The Minister requires you at the Control Centre, cooperate or be upgraded!"** The Cyber-Leader repeated.

"Being The Minister's Cyber slaves are we? Now, that's not like you" The Doctor said, standing confidently close to the Cyber-Leader.

The Cyber-Leader stood there, emotionless. The Doctor stands back and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Take me to your leader" The Doctor stated.

The Cybermen grabbed The Doctor, Scooby, Shaggy, Crystal and Amber and started to take them to the Control Centre. The Doctor glanced at the Cybermen who has a grip on him. These Cybermen were different from Pete's World Cybermen. Sleek, advanced suits with many panels running on the body, instead of a 'C' on its chest was a glowing blue light and a gun was placed on their right arm. The Cybermen eventually reached the Control Centre; The Minister was still standing by the window. He turns to face The Doctor and the others.

"Doctor, how nice to see you again" The Minister greeted, sarcastically.

"Well, shame I can't say the same to you" The Doctor said, sternly.

"If you are planning on stopping me, it's too late. The Cyber-ships are already heading to the planet" The Minister said.

"You won't get away with this! Once everyone knows that you're involved in this!" Crystal stated.

"That's where you're wrong, Crystal. I'm in control of the Cybermen, they obey me! Plus you won't be here long enough to blab" The Minister said.

"How did you get in control of the Cybermen?" The Doctor questioned.

"I'm not exactly in control; I formed an alliance with them. They get conversions; I get destruction of the entire planet!" The Minister answered.

"Like, if you already in charge of this planet, why destroy it?" Shaggy wondered.

"Reah, why?" Scooby asked.

The Minister didn't answer Shaggy's question. The Doctor begins to put the pieces together.

"Oh, but you're not in charge are you?" The Doctor questioned.

"Like, of course of he is, he's The Minister!" Shaggy said.

"Shaggy, Minister means Mayor in Earth terms" Crystal explained.

"Rhen rho's rin rharge?" Scooby wondered.

"We have a President" Amber replied.

"You want to destroy the President so that you can rise up from Mayor to President" The Doctor explained.

Amber gives a worried look as The Doctor explained The Minister's plan. The Minister scowls at the reveal of his plan.

"Okay, so you figured out my plan, whoop-de-doo. You can't stop me, Doctor" The Minister said.

"If he can't, I can" Amber exclaimed.

Amber kicks free of the Cyberman's grasp. The Cyberman steps back in the shock of the kick, and extend his right arm and begin firing at Amber who merely dodges all the blasts. The Doctor, Scooby and Shaggy dive out of the way to avoid the Cyberman's fire power. Crystal joins alongside Amber and they both grab their medallions. The medallions begin to glow bright white which Shaggy, Scooby and The Doctor had to cover their eyes from the blinding light. Crystal and Amber both transform into their alien forms, all the Cybermen in the control room began to open fire on the two.

" **Assailants will be apprehended and upgraded"** The Cybermen exclaimed.

Crystal and Amber charged themselves towards the Cybermen, they dodged every blast that the Cybermen fired. Amber grabbed a couple and bashed them together, Crystal punches a Cybermen towards an open electrical panel, frying its circuitry and collapsing on the ground. Amber tried to do the same to another Cyberman, it gets fried but remains standing.

" **Upgrade in progress"** The Cyberman said.

"Damn, they can adapt!" Crystal exclaimed.

As Crystal and Amber fight the Cybermen, The Doctor turns to see The Minister fleeing the control room.

"Come on, let's go!" The Doctor ordered to Scooby and Shaggy.

"What? Shouldn't we, like, help the girls?" Shaggy wondered.

"Reah, rouldn't re relp?" Scooby repeated the question.

"Trust me, leave them to it… We need to stop The Minister" The Doctor answered.

Scooby and Shaggy exchange looks then eventually nod. The three sneak out of the control room and go after The Minister. They run into the corridor, looking around.

"Now, where did he go? Think, Doctor, think!" The Doctor asked himself.

The Doctor glanced at a sign that read 'Escape pods'. The Doctor rubs his thick 'sticky-uppy' hair.

"Riiiiight" The Doctor said.

The Doctor runs to the escape pod, Shaggy and Scooby follow suit. Once they reach the escape pods, they see The Minister, already in the escape pod, waves to The Doctor and launches the escape pod. He is gone in a flash.

"Like, he's gone" Shaggy said.

"He's going back to the planet" The Doctor said, before running back to a window that they passed. The escape pod is heading to Sosnyspo, at a fast pace. The Doctor looks outside where he sees a laser cannon being activated.

"Rhat's rappening?" Scooby questions.

"Something or someone's activated the laser cannon…" The Doctor replies.

Meanwhile Crystal and Amber are still fighting the Cybermen. No matter how they tried to stop them, they would adapt and try to kill them again. But, oddly, the Cyber-Leader is the only one not attacking them; it's standing at the controls.

"What's that Cyberman doing near the controls?" Amber wonders while ripping a Cyberman's arm off.

" **Laser Cannon armed!"** The Computer voice called out.

"He's not going to blow up the planet is it?" Crystal asks Amber.

The Cyber-Leader presses the button the fires the laser cannon. A big bright light, like Crystal and Amber's medallions, overwhelms the control room.

The Doctor, Shaggy and Scooby watch as the laser cannon powers up and eventually fires. The laser doesn't fire at the planet, what confuses The Doctor is that the laser is heading towards the escape pod.

BOOM!

The laser explodes the escape pod, with The Minister along with it.

"Like, what happened to The Minister?" Shaggy asked.

"They killed him… The Cybermen found no use to The Minister, so when he escaped or was going to advance on the plan, they killed him..." The Doctor answered.

"Zoinks…" Shaggy said.

"Could be worse, I suppose… well... either that or get converted to a Cyber-Commander or something… that happened one time, back in Pete's World…" The Doctor rambled.

"Rete's Rorld?" Scooby wondered.

"A parallel world… where my Cybermen originated from, but these Cybermen are very different… like as if the Mondasian Cybermen and Pete's World Cybermen merged together as one… but that's just a theory… probably" The Doctor explained.

"Like, we should get back to Crystal and Amber…" Shaggy suggested.

"Right, yes… come on, _Avanti!_ " The Doctor said before heading back to the Control Room.

The Doctor, Scooby and Shaggy eventually get to the Control Room where the Cybermen standing around the room, two have got a hold on Crystal and Amber, who have changed into their Earth forms.

"Got tired of The Minister did we? Used him and then you were finished with him, killed him did we?" The Doctor questions the Cybermen.

" **The Minister treated us as inferior, Cybermen are superior and will upgrade the planet without the aid of a corrupted official"** The Cyber-Leader answered.

"Hold on, you're going to upgrade the planet… you know there's no humans down there right?" The Doctor said.

" **That was years ago, we accept any compatible parts"** The Cyber-Leader said.

"Okay then, definitely not my Cybermen then…" The Doctor said to himself.

" **Sosnyspo will be upgraded along with you and your companions, Doctor!"** The Cyber-Leader said.

"That'll never happen!" Crystal shouted at the Cyber-Leader.

Crystal breaks free of the Cybermen and goes to grab her medallion.

"Crystal, what are you doing?" Amber wondered.

"Breaking this medallion will wipe any piece of Cybermen in this room!" Crystal answered.

"What? What? What?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Crystal, like if you break the medallion… you'll be human permanently" Shaggy said.

"What!?" The Doctor exclaims, having no idea what Shaggy and Crystal are talking about.

" **That medallion doesn't have the power to wipe us out"** The Cyber-Leader said.

"She's not the only one with a medallion, tin can!" Amber said before breaking free of the Cybermen and grabbing her medallion.

"Are you two insane!? Once you break that, you'll be your own disguises forever!" The Doctor shouted.

Crystal and Amber look at each other, they nod at each other. They grip their medallions tighter.

"Shaggy, Scooby, get down!" The Doctor ordered.

As The Doctor, Scooby and Shaggy got down for cover, Crystal and Amber snapped their medallions in unison. The whole room went white, the Cybermen went haywire. They started to malfunction and one by one they fell on the ground as the room returned to its former light. As The Doctor looked around, all of the Cybermen had shut down and Crystal and Amber were on the ground, possibly unconscious. Scooby and Shaggy rushed to their side, the medallions have been broken and Crystal and Amber were in their Earth forms.

"Crystal... come on, like, wake up!" Shaggy said, trying to wake Crystal up.

Scooby nuzzled Amber trying to wake her up, he whined at his unsuccessfulness. The Doctor meanwhile, scanned the dead Cyber-Leader with his sonic screwdriver.

"Whatever Crystal and Amber did, it fried all of the Cybermen's circuitry, deactivating them…" The Doctor said.

Suddenly Crystal and Amber decided to move, they're waking up.

"What happened?" Crystal asked, groggily.

"You, like, saved your whole planet!" Shaggy answered.

"Ropped the Rybermen roo!" Scooby added as he helped Amber to her feet.

Suddenly a teleport entered the room. What teleported was a muscular version of Amber's alien form, wearing a robe and many guards that are both Crystal and Amber's alien forms, they surround the area, making sure that the Cybermen don't wake up.

"President of Sosnyspo, a pleasure to meet you!" The Doctor greets, beaming away.

"The pleasure's mine, Doctor… I see that the Cybermen have been stopped… where's the Minister?" The President of Sosnyspo said.

"The Cybermen killed him… Mr President" The Doctor replied.

"Good… always hated that Minister, so easily manipulated…" The President said.

The President notices Shaggy, Scooby, Crystal and Amber. Amber and the President both exchange looks.

"Amber…" The President greeted.

"Father…" Amber greeted back.

Everyone, except Crystal, looks at each other with shock.

"The Resident ris rour rad?" Scooby asked.

"Yes, Scooby" Amber replied.

"Who is this?" The President asks Amber, glancing at Scooby.

"Um… this is Scooby-Doo… I met him on the SALF mission… I have mentioned him a couple of times." Amber answers.

"Ah, yes… Scooby, the Earth dog you're so infatuated with…" The President said, causing Amber to give him a look of embarrassment and anger.

"Anyway… Crystal and Amber broke their medallions to stop the Cybermen…" The Doctor interrupted.

The President gives an angry look at Amber.

"You did what!?" The President growls.

"I'm sorry, father… it was the only way to stop the Cybermen!" Amber explains.

"Do you know what this means!? You can't stay here anymore… you're now… uh… whatever you are…" The President barked.

"Rolden Retriever…" Scooby adds.

"Yeah, that…" The President said.

Crystal stands up; The President notices this and glances at her.

"Mr President, if it's any consultation, Amber merely joined me to destroy the Cybermen, there wouldn't be enough power, and it was all my idea…" Crystal said.

"You did something foolish there, Crystal… yet I'm grateful that you stopped the Cybermen… However I have to exile you both to Earth, as you choose to be in your Earth forms…" The President said.

"Rou ran't rexile Ramber! Rhe's rour raughter!" Scooby argued.

"Scooby, it's okay… I no longer belong here; I want to come back with you…" Amber intervenes.

"Nor do I…" Crystal said.

The President gives a nod at Amber and looks to Scooby.

"Look after her…" The President stated.

Scooby only replies with a nod. The President soon disappears, along with the guards. Amber looks a bit upset; Scooby notices this and nuzzles Amber to cheer her up.

"Come on then, you four. Best we get you home…" The Doctor said.

The Doctor, Scooby, Shaggy, Crystal and Amber head back to the TARDIS.

 **EARTH, PRESENT DAY**

The TARDIS materialises back at the diner. Crystal and Amber are the first to leave, followed by Scooby and Shaggy and finally The Doctor who shuts the door behind him.

"Earth hasn't really changed since when he left" Crystal stated.

"Lots of stuff has changed… just not physically…" The Doctor said.

"Better get used to it; we're going to be here for a very long time…" Amber said.

"At least, like, you'll be with us…" Shaggy said.

"Yeah… I guess that's true" Crystal said.

"Hey, with these two, you'll have a great time…" The Doctor said.

As The Doctor goes back to the TARDIS, Shaggy stops him.

"Like, where are you going, Doctor?" Shaggy asks.

"The usual, travelling in the TARDIS, same old life… going wherever or whenever I want" The Doctor said.

The Doctor turns to Crystal and Amber.

"Now be careful, you two…" The Doctor said.

"We will…" Crystal said.

The Doctor turns to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Look after them, okay? They need all the help they can get…" The Doctor said.

"We will" Shaggy replies.

"Rill re ree rou again?" Scooby asked The Doctor.

"Maybe, just think of me, I'll be there" The Doctor replies.

The Doctor enters the TARDIS, shutting the door behind him. As Shaggy waves goodbye, Crystal grabs his hand and Scooby and Amber embrace as the TARDIS dematerialises.

 _The Doctor will return in The Doctor's Travels in the Universe: Total Drama_

 **That's the end of the story! After a writer's block, I finally finished it! So look out for the next in the series in the Doctor Who/Total Drama crossover section soon!**

 **Anyway I'll be updating: Civil War, The Fandom Race and possibly another story on my list, I haven't decided yet!**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


End file.
